Święte Cesarstwo Ingradyjskie
Święte Cesarstwo Ingradyjskie - organizm państwowy (federacja księstw i republik o różnych ustrojach), o niejednolitej strukturze etnicznej, kulturowej i ekonomicznej. Od północy graniczy z terenami zamieszkałymi przez plemiona barbarzyńskie (Barbaricum), od wschodu z Królestwem Atrynii, od południowego zachodu z Valazją. Opis herbu ---- "W purpurowym polu tarczy dzielonej w słup po lewej połowa czarnej harpii, po prawej połowa orła czarnego. Hełm wysoki zwrócony w prawo. W klejnocie szeroko otwarte oko o ostrych rzęsach. Labry białe z purpurowym podbiciem. Niżej dewiza: E pluribus unum." - Callendarium Sacrum Ingradum Imperium . Historia ---- Okres wędrówki ludów Początki państwa ingradyjskiego wiążą się z przybyciem Attara od strony obecnego Królestwa Atrynii na południe Brodatych Wzgórz. Attar, przed osiedleniem się, zdołał podporządkować sobie koczownicze plemiona. Z ich pomocą zdołał podbić pomniejsze grody, które nie zdołały stworzyć scentralizowanego państwa. Głównym grodem był Ingrad (wzięty od nazwy plemienia Attara - Ingrowie). Pierwsze lata obecności plemion ludzkich na zboczach Brodatych Wzgórz, nacechowane były handlem z wyżej rozwiniętą cywilizacją krasnoludzką. Wkrótce, z powodu chęci rozrostu terytorialnego, doszło do krwawych wojen, w efekcie których krasnoludowie tracili swe twierdze, grody oraz sioła. W trakcie walk zginął Attar. W końcu doszło do podpisania rozejmu, lecz ten został złamany. Spalono gród Ingrad, zaś ludzie w odwecie zdobyli i zburzyli krasnoludzką twierdzę Styel-a-vek , na miejscu której, wznieśli gród Stalervek. W tym okresie pojawiły się pierwsze nieudane próby regulacji magii. Ludzki czarnoksiężnik Morgahun Czarny wykorzystując swą wiedzę zdołał wskrzesić poległych krasnoludów w podziemiach Stalervek. Dało to początek kolejnej wojnie, po której krasnoludowie zostali wyparci z Brodatych Wzgórz. Po tym incydencie Morgahun został wygnany w kierunku Harpich Szczytów, zaś jego magia - nazwana nekromancją - została zapomniana. Pomimo ogromnej nieufności pomiędzy plemionami ludzkimi i krasnoludzkimi klanami udało się podpisać kilka umów handlowych, a także rozpocząć współpracę. W efekcie sprawa krasnoludów i ich osiedlaniach w ludzkich grodach, stała się elementem gry o władzę między pretendującymi do władzy różnymi książętami. Mimo ciągłych konfliktów udawało zakładać się nowe miasta, a także odpierać nowo przybyłe plemiona. Innym, nie mniej istotnym, zagrożeniem byli Hazzardakowie, tak zwany Leśny Lud. Siggurd I z rodu Siggurdów został oskarżony przez szamanów o klątwę, przez którą bogowie doświadczają ludzi. Siggurd zorganizował wiec, na którym wyodrębnił lojalnych szamanów (kapłanów) oraz nielojalnych nazwanych maggrohun (tj. magowie). Wczesny okres monarchii ostreichskiej Podporządkowanie sobie warstwy kapłańskiej i ogólna przychylność możnych, pozwoliła Siggurdowi I na zjednoczenie księstw Stalervek , Ingel oraz Ostreich . Dało to początek Królestwu Ostreich. W celu zażegnania problemu Leśnego Ludu , została zorganizowana Dzika Krucjata. Od tamtej pory granice Puszczy Bossenowskiej są ochraniane przez zbrojne zastępy dokonujące rajdów wgłąb lasu. Głównym problemem okazała się specyfika Hazzardaków, którzy byli znakomicie przystosowani do walki i życia w leśnych ostępach. Gęstwina nie pozwalała ludzkiej konnicy wykorzystywać całego potencjału, zaś przewyższająca siła Leśnego Ludu przynosiła ogromne straty w szeregach drużyn Siggurda. W tym czasie na królestwo napadały plemiona Kusselów i Pellenów od strony wschodniej. Siggurd musiał przeżucić siły z południa swych włości na wschód. Sytuację wykorzystali Hazzardakowie dokonując ogromnych zniszczeń, grabiąc i paląc wiele wsi. Tymczasem z południa nadciągali elficcy uchodźcy. Następca Siggurda, Ingolf Lubieżnik , zezwolił elfom na przejście przez Królestwo Ostreich dalej na północ. Rządy Ingolfa nacechowane były gwałtownością i brutalnością. Po zgwałceniu jednej z elfickich nałożnic został otruty. Jego sukcesor, Baldomer I Przebiegły , nie chcąc prowokować kolejnego konfliktu, prowadził umiarkowaną politykę względem elfów z północy. Zezwolił im na prowadzenie handlu z ludźmi tym samym łagodząc nastroje. Ponadto założono miasto Einbenstock , z którego organizowano zbrojne wypady do Puszczy Bossenowskiej. Do walki z Hazzardakami przyłączyli się i elficcy magowie organizując szkoły magii w Stalervek, Ingel i Ostreich. Koncepcja ta spotkała się z ostrą krytyką ze strony kapłaństwa. Po zażegnaniu, choć nie ostatecznym, zagrożenia od strony Leśnego Ludu, pojawiło się widmo wojny domowej w czasach Baldomera III . "Thankmar Gorliwy ze Stalervek, Arnulf z Kurkborga oraz Burchard Sinozębny z Poreheim odmawiają posłuszeństwa ''Baldomerowi. Na wiecu zorganizowanym w Stalervek uznali, że prawo do dziedziczenia ma jedynie najstarszy syn zmarłego Baldomera II - Ludolf.'' - Callendarium Sacrum Ingradum Imperium. Szereg walk doprowadził w końcu do podpisania rozejmu (tzw. Hołdy siggurdzkie ). Ostatecznie Thankmar, Arnulf i Buchard próbowali otruć Baldomera III. Spisek jednak został udaremniony i władca skazał zamachowców na oślepienie i powieszenie. Osłabiona pozycja wewnątrzpaństwowa pozwoliła na wdarcie się w granice królestwa plemion Nothdunkelów (plemie ostatecznie rozbiło się na dwa mniejsze - Wartów i Dunkelów). Wartowie osiedlili się na obecnych ziemiach nieopodal Wartenbergu gdzie zostali pobici, zaś w miejscu ich głównego grodu wzniesiono Wartenberg. Po śmierci Baldomera III doszło do pierwszej w dziejach Królestwa Ostreich Królewska Elekcja . Na stron wstępuje Olaf I z rodu Rottoringów. W 123 roku po przybyciu Attara, największy gród plemion Modrysów - Modris, zostaje zdobyty. Autochtoniczna ludność zostaje zdziesiątkowana, lecz samo miasto zostało oszczędzone. Olaf rozpoczyna szeroko zakrojoną akcję kolonizacyjną ściągając z całego królestwa zastępy nowych mieszkańców. Elfowie i krasnoludowie otrzymują pozwolenie na osiedlenie się w mieście, tworzenie własnych sądów i dzielnic. '''Okupacja Wschodnia' W 141 roku po przybyciu Attara na ziemie Królestwa Ostreich przybywają plemiona Atrynów, które w bardzo szybkim czasie zdołały podporządkować sobie znacznie połacie królestwa. Małoletni król Ostreich, Siggurd II Wygnaniec , ucieka do Modris. Miasto nie dało mu dostatecznej ochrony ponieważ wkrótce zorganizowano nieudany zamach na życie króla. Otoczenie Siggurda postanowiło uciec z monarchą do Valazji. Vaclav Świniosyn łączy ziemie Stalervek i Ostreich powołując do życia Związek Atrynijski. Prędko okazuje się, że jego władza jest niestabilna bowiem niedługo po tym Księstwo Ingel wypowiada Vaclavowi posłuszeństwo. Miasta Wartenberg i Kaifbaun deklamują Namiestnictwo Ostreichskie, ślubując posłuszeństwo Siggurdowi. W 147 i 148 r. wybuchają powstania stalervedzkie. Tamtejsza ludność zmęczona okrutnymi rządami atrynijczyków postanowiła zrzucić ich jarzmo. Pierwsze i drugie powstanie okazało się spektakularną klęską, zaś drugie – powodowane przymusową branką do wojska - przyniosło tzw. Plagę Stalervedzką. Vaclav zabronił pochówku ciał powstańców. Niektórzy kapłani Walsa prorokowali, że ciała te powstaną z zmarłych, by dręczyć żywych. Decyzja Vaclava przyniosła natychmiastowe skutki. Plaga rozprzestrzeniła się po całym władztwie atrynijskim. Dotknęła również grody Ingel, Ostreich i Wartenberg. Miasto Modris ucierpiało najmniej bowiem zarządziło kwarantannę. Pośrednim efektem Plagi była również trudna sytuacja ekonomiczna obu stron (minimalne zbiory zbóż). Sytuacja odwróciła się w roku 151, gdy od zachodu przybył Siggurd na czele lekkich wojsk z Valazji. Zarówno lojalni poddani króla, jak i Atrynijczycy – zajęci radzeniem sobie ze skutkami Plagi - nie spodziewali się powrotu władcy. Zbuntowane miasta królewskie, które ogłosiły się republikami, zostają spacyfikowane lub poddały się Siggurdowi dobrowolnie. Okres wojen domowych Vaclav Świniosyn zostaje obalony. Do władzy dochodzi Jasnosz Opętany i zawiązuje sojusz z dożą Ingel. Sojusznikom udało się zdobyć Stalervek i zamordować Vaclava. W tym czasie w mieście Modris dochodzi do zmiany władzy, która nie respektuje powrotu króla. Rokowania okazały się fiaskiem, podobnie jak oblężenie samego miasta. Siggurd II Wygnaniec zachorował na Plagę Stalervedzką. Siggurd powraca do zdrowia dzięki kapłanom bogini Hilen . Rozmowy dyplomatyczne z Najjaśniejszą Republiką Modris przynoszą rezlutat: Republika wraca pod władztwo Siggurda na dziesięć lat. Po upływie terminu staje się lennikiem z ogromną autonomią. Na wschodzie teatru wydarzeń Jasnosz napada na Mariusa, dożę Ingel,łamiąc warunki sojuszu. W 155 roku mieszkańcy Ostreich otwierają bramy siłom Siggurda II. Pomimo jawnej zdrady sojuszniczej, Marius odmawia ambasadorowi królewskiemu powrót pod zwierzchnictwo króla. Jasnosz, dowiedziawszy się o zdobyciu Ostreich, organizuje armie i wyrusza w odsiecz. Rok później doszło do walnej bitwy na Wietrznych Wzgórzach. Wypoczęte wojska króla Siggurda II pokonują armię Jasnosza Opętanego pomimo mniejszej liczebności. Zwycięstwo pozwoliło na zdobycie miasta Stalervek. Próba schwytania Jasnosza nie powiodła się: Atryn wypowiedziawszy niezrozumiałe słowa zamienił się w proch. W jego pracowni znaleziono nieboszczyków. Informacja ta jest niepotwierdzona, lecz zapiski z tamtego okresu sugerują, że Jasnosz zajmował się praktykami magicznymi. Rozbici Atrynowie wycofują się na wschód za Brodate Wzgórza. Republika Ingel podpisuje traktat pokojowy z Siggurdem. Z powodu braków ludności Siggurd zezwala plemionom valazjańskim na osiedlenie się w Stalervek. W 160 roku umiera Marius, doża Ingel. Siggurd wykorzystując zamieszanie polityczne w Ingel włącza ziemie republiki do swego władztwa kończąc tym samym proces zjednoczenia Królestwa Ostreich. Do życia zostają powołane cztery, wielkie prowincje: Republikańska, Zachodnia, Wschodnia i Południowa. Pojawiają się również kłopoty wewnętrzne spowodowane decyzją króla o nominacji na namiestnika Stalervek barbarzyńcę z Helte – Ariovira Honorowego. Ponadto Siggurd II decyduje się na ślub z Luhinią, księżniczką z Galaty. Małżeństwo to wywołało szereg skandali i zostało powszechnie zbojkotowane. Nieprzejęty protestami władca szykował kampanię na południe (na ziemie elfów i krasnoludów). W 162 roku po przybyciu Attara, doża Modris Lusius Verre zlecił zamordowanie króla. Zamordowano również Luhinę i jej dzieci. Najbliższy doradca zasztyletowanego Siggurda, Malver Cierpliwy, ogłasza się królem i przybiera imię Siggurda III , zwanego później Żelaznym. Prowincja Republikańska i Zachodnia odmawia zwierzchnictwa Siggurda III i ogłasza separację. Działania nowego króla doprowadziły do powszechnej mobilizacji armii. Najjaśniejsza Republika Modris i nowe Królestwo Zawartackie ze stolicą w Wartenbergu podpisują pakt obronny. Z drugiej strony Siggurd III zdołał nakłonić Zanthisa IV, władcę elfów z wyspy Kel, do paktu wojskowego. Wydarzenie to było precedensem, skali którego, Królestwo Ostreich wcześniej nie oglądało. Zanthis zobowiązał się do nękania ziem Republiki Modris, a siły Siggurda rozpoczęły ofensywę na terytorium Królestwa Zawartackiego. W latach 168 – 170 panowała sroga zima, która podkopała morale obu stron. Wraz z jej końcem dogodną sytuację wykorzystał Siggurd zdobywając Kaifbaun. Zastępy elfickie, lekko wyposażone, prowadząc wojnę na poły partyzancką palą uprawy, spichlerze i magazyny obywateli Republiki. W 172 następuje zdobycie Wartenbergu . Siggurd wysyła część swych sił do zdobycia miasta Neusalz . Dodatkowych kłopotów przyspawa Republice bunt chłopski. Ariovir Honorowy obiecuje mieszkańcom Zephir łaskę po nierozstrzygniętej bitwie pod Zephir nieopodal Słonych Słupów. Miasto w istocie zostaje oszczędzone komplikując sytuację Republiki w znacznym stopniu. Za koniec wojny przyjmuje się rok 174. Elfi sprzymierzeńcy z Kel wracają na terytorium swojego królestwa, zaś bunt chłopski wdziera się do Modris i obala dożę Verre. Pomimo niewątpliwej pomocy ze strony chłopstwa, Siggurd III nakazuje liczne egzekucje powstańców tłumaczone złamaniem boskiego porządku i uległości wobec władzy zwierzchniej. Środkowy okres monarchii ostreichskiej Werbunek prowadzony na szeroką skalę wygenerował problem w postaci zbyt licznych zastępów wojsk. Siggurd III, działając w porozumieniu z władzami kościelnymi, postanawia wszcząć krucjatę na północne terytoria. Plemiona barbarzyńskie, początkowo skore do współpracy, odrzuciły pomysł anektowania ich ziem do Królestwa Ostreich z powodu zbyt różnych porządków prawnych. Rosnąca popularność Ariovira, wzmogła podejrzliwość u króla. Ariovir zostaje wysłany na front krucjaty, zaś jego brat – Wigytoryks – uznaje ten fakt za próbę zabójstwa na sławnym marszałku. Z powodu buntów plemion valicyjskich (Ketolów i Heltów), Siggurd decyduje się powrócić do królestwa tracąc nabytki terytorialne z północy. Wigytoryks oficjalnie występuje przeciw Siggurdowi mianując się królem. Sprzymierzony z Modris, przywraca Republikę, a także zdobywa posłuch u nieprzychylnej królowi szlachcie. Przywódca barbarzyńców odmawia składania ofiar bóstwom królewskim czym naraża kruche sojusze. Ponadto buntuje przeciw sobie chłopstwo doprowadzając ostatecznie do wybuchu II Dębowej Reakcji . Buntom przewodził kapłan Jokhonna – Blasius . Blasius zostaje mianowany Obrońcą Królestwa. Prędko zdobywa kolejne ośrodki miejskie, zaś główne zarzewia buntu (Wartenberg, Kaifbaun) dołączają do buntowników. Modris z kolei ogłasza neutralność. Wirgytoryks ostatecznie ponosi klęskę, zaś Blasius zarządza rzeź niewiernych, w których ginie każdy, kto odmawiał wiary w bóstwa królewskie i ustanawia tzw. Boską Dziesiątkę (dziesięcinę). Wbrew obietnicom Blasius koronuje się na króla przy aprobacie duchowieństwa. Barbarzyńcy z południa, plemiona Nothów i Wartów, zdobywają Norithor (elfie królestwo). W 190 roku po przybyciu Attara, Blasius proponuje osiedlenie się zbiegłym elfom w ośrodkach miejskich i grodach. Z miejsc, gdzie tworzone były elfickie diaspory, relegowano ludzi, którzy ostro sprzeciwiali się tego rodzaju praktykom. W koło niezadowolonych z poczynań Blasiusa, zaczyna rodzić się ruch oporu. Germaniusz Mściciel zdołał połączyć siły z neutralną Najjaśniejszą Republiką Modris w walce z Blasiusem. Środki na walkę z królem dostarczyła Republika w postaci kredytów. Kredytom przeciwny był Zachariusz , szwagier Germaniusza. Germaniusz zadał Blasiusowi klęskę w 193 roku na bagnach zolfdorfskich, gdzie król utopił się podczas raptownego odwrotu. Po zażegnaniu konfliktu, uzurpator zmusił duchowieństwo do koronacji i ogłosił, że nie zamierza spłacać długów zaciągniętych w Najjaśniejszej Republice. Beander Traditor, doża Modris, przyjął odmowę. W trakcie wizyty króla w Modris, Germaniusz został otruty przez agentów Traditora przebranych za kapłanów Walsa. Duchowieństwo i szlachta postanowiła, że korona musi pozostać w rodzie Germaniusza. Zdecydowano się na Zachariusza, który w opinii możnych miał być królem podatnym na wpływy. Zachariusz odmawiał korony i uciekł do Lauterbach. Mimo to wojsko zdołało go odszukać i siłą zmusić do koronacji. Pax Ostreichum W 196 roku po przybyciu Attara zostaje wydany edykt humiliores versus honestiones , który przewidywał obowiązkową jałmużnę dla najbiedniejszych warstw społecznych królestwa. Już cztery lata później okazało się, że kościoły Eo , Walsa, Jokhonna, Tradara oraz Prytera (główni poborcy jałmużny) gwałtownie wzbogaciły się. Zbierane środki nie trafiały w miejsca docelowe. Służyły zaś rozwijaniu architektury religijnej oraz generowały korupcję i symonię wśród kleru. W 201 roku król Zachariusz postanowił odwołać postanowienia edyktu, lecz wielu arcykapłanów kontynuowało zbieranie funduszy. Dwa lata później wprowadzono tzw. Edykt Oka zakładający, że żaden z poddanych króla nie może porzucić religii przodków. Brak systematyzacji, nieścisłości treści edyktu, nikła centralizacja kościelna i głęboko zakorzeniona wiara w duchy opiekuńcze spowodowały, że edykt pozostał martwą literą prawa. Czasy Zachariusza nazywane są Pokojem Ostreichańskim ze względu na brak toczonych konfliktów zewnętrznych i wewnętrznych. Po śmierci Zachariusza, zgromadzenie szlachty i duchowieństwa zdecydowało koronować Kanuta I Drobnego z rodu Asengradów na króla. Wojna Braci W 225 Kanut wydaje zbiór dokumentów pt. Articuli Kanuti . Władca, zgodnie z jego treścią, nie mógł od tej pory nakładać na szlachtę nowych podatków. Ponadto, gdyby król w opinii notabli, łamał ustalone prawo, szlachta zgodnie z artykułami mogła wypowiedzieć monarsze posłuszeństwo. Okres ten upływał pod znakiem pokoju i stabilizacji głównie ze względu na przywileje szlacheckie. Sytuację skomplikował dodatkowo fakt spisania osobliwego testamentu, w którym Kanut zastrzegł, że po jego śmierci o sukcesji zdecyduje duchowieństwo. Synowie królewscy, Kanut Młodszy , Teobald i Eryk , zawiązali spisek wymierzony przeciw ich ojcu. Chwilowo od wojny domowej uchroniła śmierć króla. Do władzy doszedł najstarszy z braci Kanut II i w roku 245 po przybyciu Attara zlikwidował postanowienia Articuli Kanuti oraz wyparł Kanut iudex (testament). Od zrezygnowania z ostatniego Kanuta próbowała odciągnął jego matka, Neele . Bezskutecznie. Narastający konflikt pomiędzy Neele a Kanutem, doprowadził do założenia miasta Ilysium , jako więzienia dla królowej matki. Bracia króla, Teobald i Eryk, na przekór żądają zwolnienia matki z miejsca odosobnienia zawiązując przy tym spisek. Gdy ten wyszedł na jaw Eryk uciekł do Stalervek, gdzie wstąpił do kościoła Walsa, zaś Teobald osiadł w Modris u doży Rafaella von Poreheim. Podczas jeden z wielu prób pogodzenia zwaśnionych braci doszło do zabójstwa Kanuta II. Przekupieni przez dożę żołnierze królewski zamordowali Kanuta. Jego miejsce zajął Teobald, a Eryk – pomimo chęci wystąpienia ze struktur kościelnych – został siłą przypisany do świątyni. W 260 roku Teobald likwiduje ostatecznie Kanut iudex . Rosnące niezadowolenie z rządów Teobalda poskutkowało zwolnieniem Eryka ze ślubów kościelnych. Eryk rozpoczął gromadzić w koło siebie znacznej siły. W celu zgromadzenia środków na potencjalną wojnę, król Teobald nałożył na Najjaśniejszą Republikę Modris dodatkowe daniny. Doża Modris, von Poreheim w odwecie zdecydował się nawiązać sojusz z Erykiem. Morale królewskich żołnierzy, jak i zbuntowanych sił Eryka, spadały z każdym kolejnym rokiem konfliktu. Rafael von Poreheim zdecydował się samodzielnie rozwiązać problem skłóconych braci poprzez skrytobójstwo Teobalda. W jego efekcie Teobald stracił życie, zaś na tron został wyniesiony Eryk. Sojusz nowego króla i doży Modris okazał się w istocie bardzo kruchy. Dbający o wpływy Republiki na dworze królewskim, ambasador Yeger Vel z Modris, prędko awansuje w otoczeniu Eryka. Inwazja sprzymierzonych plemion barbarzyńskich z północy rozpoczęła rajdy na Królestwo Ostreich toteż Vel zostaje wysłany do ich króla, by przeprowadzić rozmowy. Te okazują się bezowocne. W 273 roku doszło do drugiego poselstwa na dwór króla barbarzyńców, Ergwasta. Król decyduje się przystać na pokój pod warunkiem ślubu jego brata, Erendera z matką Eryka – królową Neele. Pomimo początkowej niechęci Neele, jej nowy mąż Erender, okazuje się bystrym i dynamicznym człowiekiem. Wyniesiony do rangi margrabiego lokuje gród Vatten (obecne Middenvatten ). Sytuacja odwróciła się diametralnie, gdy Eryk – widząc rosnącą popularność barbarzyńcy – rozkazał zorganizować Valowi zamach na życie Erendera. Spisek Czarnych Kapturów okazał się majstersztykiem bowiem cała odpowiedzialność za otrucie Erendera spadła na królową Neele. Królowa matka została ponownie osadzona w Ilysium. Toczony ciężką chorobą król Eryk, naraził się Velowi w 279 roku ośmieszając go przed dworem. Ambasador ucieka do Ilysium razem z Daggo , synem Erendera, aby namówić Neele do obalenia Eryka. Królowa nie przystaje na tę propozycję, a Yeger Vel wraca do Modris. Dwa lata później barbarzyńcy tracą wszelkie wpływy na dworze królewskim – na miejscu grodu Vatten, Eryk lokuje miasto Middenvatten. Osamotniony Daggo postanowił zbiec do Najjaśniejszej Republiki Modris. Wówczas doża Modris, Umbert Wspaniały, ustami Vela, wyprasza u króla Eryka zwolnienie jego matki z więzienia. W zamian za to Yeger Vel zażądał, by królowa wpłynęła na syna w celu zniesienia przywilejów handlowych dla Świętej Republiki Middenvatten . Rozchorowany król, w przypływie szału, postanowił zgwałcić matkę. W swojej obronie Neele użyła gęsiego pióra i zamordowała króla po czym sama, wskazując Daggo jako przyszłego władcę, popełniła samobójstwo. Obecnie królowa pozostaje wzorem do naśladowania choć celowo pomija się jej ostatni epizod życia. Ogłoszona świętą w kościele Prytera. Schyłek okresu monarchii ostreichskiej W 283 dochodzi do podpisania dokumentu „Pactum Barbaricum ” między Daggo I, a jego kuzynem Ergwastem II Miernym, efektem czego dochodzi do lokacji miast Alkberg oraz Dunkelberg , a także zakończenie konfliktu między plemionami północy, a królestwem. W tym samym roku dochodzi również do podoju osad, na których obecnie znajdują się Kussel i Pellen. Za sprawą namowy ambasadora z Modris, Yegera Vela dochodzi do karczowania Puszczy Bossenowskiej oraz zakładanie faktorii górniczych na Harpich Szczytach, co doprowadza do wojny z elfami i krasnoludami, znaną jako wojnę o Dąb i Skałę lub też Raptowną Wojną, z racji jej szybkości przebiegu. W ciągu jednego roku wszystkie posterunki elfów i krasnoludów w tych okolicach zostają opuszczone, a reszta wojska wycofuje się do wyspy Kel . Dochodzi do oblężenia wyspy z ciężkimi stratami po obu stronach barykady. W połowie roku 284 dochodzi do zdobycia Kel przez wojska królewskie. Daggo I, będąc pod wrażeniem waleczności oddziałów sprzymierzonych, decyduje się na wydanie „Dekretu Żelaza i Marmuru”, na mocy którego elfy i krasnoludy mają prawo osiedlać się na terenie królestwa. W tym samym roku dochodzi do ślubu Daggo I i Camilli z Desteve, owocem czego jest ich syn, Daggo Młodszy. Rok po zdobyciu wyspy, król powołuje do istnienia instytucję Senatu na wyspie Kel, złożonej ze starych rodów z Królestwa Ostreich, w zamian za pomoc w ufortyfikowaniu miasta. Senat podejmuje inicjatywę stworzenia miasta Rad na prośbę samego Daggo I. Rok później, dochodzi do oficjalnego nadania miastu praw miejskich. Senat podejmuje decyzję scalenia go z miastem Kel i nadania wspólnej nazwy Kelrad. W 301 roku staje się stolicą królestwa. W 289 roku, z inicjatywy Yegera Vela, na terenie miasta Kelrad powstaje Akademia Kelradzka, w której uczone są zarówno sztuki wyzwolone, jak i cosmos magic, czego efektem jest powstanie pierwszej szkoły magii w Królestwie Ostreich. Rok po jej założeniu, umiera rektor Yeger Vel, a na jego miejsce mianowany zostaje Mallus Nuy, który pięć lat później decyduje się na wprowadzenie sztuki nekromancji oraz demonologii do zajęć uniwersyteckich. Doprowadza to do „I incydentu na wyspie Kel ”, w której to studenci przywołują do świata demony. Dochodzi do opętania wielu znaczących osób w mieście, w tym niektórych senatorów. Król Daggo I nakazuje eliminację złowrogiej siły. Do pomocy w jej usunięciu prosi elfich magów, którzy jednak nie poradzili sobie z zadaniem. Zagrożenie zostaje zneutralizowane dopiero przez kapłanów Walsa, Jurastiona i Ado. W 297 roku umiera Daggo I Dobry i na tron wstępuje jego syn, Daggo II Mądry. Rok po jego koronacji dochodzi do „II Incydentu na wyspie Kel”. Uczniowie z Akademii Kelradzkiej, chcąc udowodnić wyższość nad magii nad modlitwami, próbują przyzwać ducha świętej Neele, w wyniku czego do świata przybywają demony cztery potężne demony: Ananel, Lupus, Pura i Tabris. Kapłani nie dali rady ich przegnać do swojego świata, a z pomocą przyszedł elfi sztukmistrz Quell’thery Wielki, zamykając je w Pieczęciach. Dochodzi do wygnania czarodziejów z królestwa, a Quell’therowi duchowni królestwa nakazują oddanie Pieczęci. Gdy ten odmawia, również zostaje wygnany razem z Pieczęciami. Akademia zostaje przemianowana na Uniwersytet Kelradzki. W 299 zostaje założony uniwersytet w Ingel. W 300 roku dochodzi do narodzin syna królewskiej pary, który okazuje się być chorowity. Z pomocą przychodzi kapłan Hilen, który mówi, że jest w stanie uzdrowić chłopaka. Szybko wydało się, że jest to mag-szarlatan, który powoduje śmierć dziecka i matki. Król nakazuje spalenie go żywcem na Czarcim Placu, a także wydaje edykt o diabelskiej sztuce, który zakazuje uprawiania magii na terenie królestwa. Dwa lata później umiera bezpotomny Daggo II, kończąc tym samym linię rodu Erenderów. Okres Czterech Uzurpatorów Po śmierci Daggo II rozpoczyna się wojna Czterech Króli. Nazwa ta, nadana przez historiografów, jest z gruntu błędna ponieważ dwóch z czterech uzurpatorów nazywał się królem. W teatrze konfliktu braki udział Konsul Grosshander z Kelrad, Joachim Hohenstvek ze Stalervek, Viktoria Daggońska (córka Daggo II i jego kochanki Anny) w Ostreich oraz Alvar z Zephir, doża Modris. Poszczególne frakcje szukały zewsząd pomocy, lecz do najbardziej skrajnej posunął się Joachim Hohenstvek oferując się Królestwu Atrynii, jako wasal. Z tego powodu uzurpator ze Stalervek zaczynał zdobywać przewagę nad konkurentami, głównie wojując z królową Viktorią. Z drugiej strony siły Hohenstveka nie potrafiły poradzić sobie ze zdobywaniem umocnionych miast czego wyrazem była bitwa o Ostreich z 306 roku, gdzie uzurpator stracił znaczną część swojej piechoty. Sytuacja na froncie Najjaśniejszej Republiki i Księstwa Kelradzkiego przedstawiała się zgoła inaczej. Tutaj wiodły prym tajne służby republikańskie, które przechwytywały plany bitewne konsula Grosshandera powodując reorganizację jego sił zbrojnych. „Bitwa nad Jeziorem Addańskim. Wojska Grosshandera skoncentrowane w Oberholz ruszyły nad Jezioro Addańskie, aby zmierzyć się z siłami doży Alvara z Zephir. Czarne Kaptury przechwyciły rozkazy wojenne sił z Kelrad i dowiedziały się, że część armii będzie maszerowała w dół rzeki Degan wpadającej do Jeziora Addańskiego. Przyboczni doży doradzili, aby ukryć kilkanaście łodzi obsadzonych łucznikami dalej, w górze rzeki. Gdy dwie armie spotkały się na polu bitwy na rzece Degan pojawiły się łodzie, z których łucznicy prowadzili ostrzał sił obwodowych wojsk Gerarda Grosshandera. Siły republiki rozpoczęły spychanie przerażonych wojsk kelradzkich nad brzegi jeziora. Wówczas łodzie z łucznikami zbliżyły się do przerażonych sił Grosshandera powodując poddanie się jego armii. Za sprawą dużego okupu wojska kelradzkie opuściły terytorium Najjaśniejszej Republiki Modris.” - Callendarium Sacrum Ingradum Imperium . W 311 roku doszło do zaślubin króla atrynijskiego Stanislavusa II z Fioną Norithorską z Gousów. Królowa doradziła, aby jej mąż ograniczył pomoc niesioną Joachimowi ze Stalervek. W 315 roku Gerard Grosshander niespodziewanie wdziera się na terytoria podległe królowej Viktorii. Ziemie te, dotknięte głodem, witały z radością Grosshandera, który obiecywał otworzyć spichlerze po rozprawieniu się z Viktorią. Zyskana popularność prędko okazuje się płocha. Brutalność wojsk Grosshandera wzmogła nienawiść dając możliwość ucieczki Viktorii do Middenvatten. Grosshander z trudem zdobywa Ostreich, lecz zostaje otoczony przez świeże siły Joachima ze Stalervek. Sytuację postanowiła wykorzystać również Najjaśniejsza Republika posiadająca wypoczętą armię. Patowa sytuacja doprowadziła do tymczasowego rozejmu pomiędzy Joachimem, oczekującego na posiłki z Królestwa Atrynii, a Gerardem Grosshanderem. Obaj wodzowie mieli pokonać w polu armię Alvara z Zephir, doży Modris i podzielić między sobą łupy. Do bitwy nie doszło, Gerard powrócił do Kelrad, a Joachim do Stalervek. Viktoria Daggońska zdołała powrócić do Ostreich dopiero w 324 roku prowadząc na czele posiłki z Middenvatten. W między czasie zbuntowane hufce lekkiej, atrynijskiej jazdy, założyły Księstwo Wugradzkie ze stolicą w Langdof. Ich obecność po cichu wspierał doża Modris, lecz wkrótce sprawa wyszła na jaw i tak w roku 319, pod dowództwem chłopa Sorilla, dochodzi do licznych pogromów rodzin kupieckich. Na pomoc powstańcom rusza Grosshander wspierając zbuntowanych chłopów kadrami oficerskimi. W 322 roku Sorill zdobywa Wugacz i przywraca jego starą nazwę – Langdorf. W zamian za liczne przywileje Sorill decyduje się odłożyć broń i zaprzestać prowadzenia dalszych walk. W 325 roku Joachim, wsparty nikłymi posiłkami z Atrynii, zamierzał po raz kolejny oblegać Ostreich. Do szturmu ostatecznie nie doszło. Możni z Ostreich wysuwają propozycję, w myśl której, Viktoria i Joachim mieliby zawrzeć związek małżeński. Nieprzychylna tej propozycji królowa, widząc pozytywne reakcje jej poddanych na tę koncepcję, topi się w studni. W 328 roku dochodzi do zasadniczego obrotu spraw. Żona króla Atrynii, królowa Fiona, namawia swego bratanka Adlenera z Gromvek , aby zainterweniował w sprawy północnych księstw. Młody książę, zajęty insurekcjami elfów w swojej domenie, początkowo był niechętny temu zamysłowi. Stanislavus zaproponował Adlenerowi pomoc w walkach z elfami zrywając tym samym porozumienie z Joachimem. Przy pomocy lekkiej jazdy z Atrynii udaje się stłumić elfickie powstania. Czarodzieje z Norithoru, zgromadzeni pod przywództwem Euzebiusza Rottera, przekonują księcia Adlenera do interwencji. W 330 roku, zdyscyplinowane wojska Adlenera zdobywają z marszu Kaifbaun, Einbenstock, Klebheim i Bossen. Dostrzegający ogromne niebezpieczeństwo doża Alvar z Zephir korzy się przed Adlenerem i proponuje pomoc w walkach za szereg ulg handlowych. W Ostreich po władze sięga Ian z rodu Tauberrów. Razem z Gerardem Grosshanderem i Joachimem Hohenstvek zawiązuje przymierze wymierzone przeciwko Adlenerowi. „Korony z głów. Adlener kontynuował dzieło jednoczenia Królestwa Ostreich podbijając kolejne miasta, grody i twierdze. W między czasie arcykapłan Teofil z Middenvatten złożył hołd Adlenerowi uznając w nim jedynego władcę. Profesor Euzebiusz Rotter, doradca Adlenera, polecił, aby książę na początku odciął Kelrad od całego królestwa. Przy pomocy sił morskich Najjaśniejszej Republiki Modris i wpierającej ją flotę z Middenvatten udało się założyć skuteczną blokadę Kelrad. Miasto poddało się bez szturmu. Po triumfalnym wjeździe do miasta skazano Gerarda Grosshandera, Joachima Hohenstveka i Iana z rodu Tauberrów na śmierć. Przy egzekucji nałożono im na głowy luźne, metalowe obręcze symbolizujące korony. Gdy kat dokonywał dekapitacji korony spadały do stóp Adlenera.” - Callendarium Sacrum Ingradum Imperium. Okres oświecenia Eo W 333 dochodzi do zjednoczenia wszystkich państw pod berłem Adlenera I Zjednoczyciela i proklamacji Świętego Cesarstwa Ingradyjskiego, ze stolicą w Kelrad. Kilka lat później zostaje założone miasto Yorbrittum , będącym przyczółkiem na szerzenie kultury cesarskiej na ziemie barbarzyńców, a także rozpoczynają się misje religijne. Te nieprzynoszą zamierzonych skutków, efektem czego jest Święty Fortel , czyli podpinania wielu bóstw barbarzyńców oraz ich świąt pod kalendarz cesarskich, przez co wiele ludów zza limesu nawraca się na wiarę w kościół Eo. Dochodzi do konfliktu między Rychardem, zarządcą Yorbrittum, zwolennikiem pozostawienia wiary barbarzyńców w spokoju, a duchownymi. Prosi o wstawiennictwo u cesarza, ten jednak odmawia i ściąga go ze stanowiska i mianuje Vanarole z Tellamel nowym zarządcą, który zaczyna prześladowania religijne. Rychard ucieka za limes, gdzie organizuje ruch oporu. Jego agenci agitują w Yorbrittum, by stawiać bierny opór i nie pracować na rzecz miasta. Vanarola zaostrza prześladowania, obcinając języki i paląc niewiernych na stosie. Zdając sobie jednak sprawę ze słabości w stosunku do zwolenników dawnego zarządcy, Vanarola prosi dożę Modris o pomoc. Czarne Kaptury porywają Rycharda, a w 348 dochodzi do Ognistej Insurekcji skutkiem, której dochodzi do niesłuszego ogłoszenia Rycharda apostatą, a w końcu do powstania ludności Yorbrittum, masakry w mieście i spalenia grodu. Cesarz Adlener gromadzi wojska na północy, gdzie dochodzi do Bitwy nad rzeką Långa , w której ginie sam cesarz. Bitwa kończy się jednak zwycięstwem Świętego Cesarstwa Ingradyjskiego. W 349, zaraz po bitwie, na tron wstępuje Adlener II Pobożny. W 350 dochodzi do I Purpurowego Konklawe, gdzie ułożony jest kanon Świętych Zwojów , zakaz wyznawania innych religii, sakralizacji urzędu cesarskiego, powołanie funkcji autokefala, a także powstanie zakonów Gorejącego Słońca i Najwyższego Słowa . Tym pierwszym darowana jest miejscowość Yorbrittum, która jest skrupulatnie odbudowywana w formie twierdzy. Przy pozyskiwaniu surowców początkowo są wykorzystywane elfy i krasnoludy, ale po śledztwie dochodzi do zaprzestania tej praktyki. Zakon Gorejącego Słońca organizuje zbrojne misje na tereny Barbaricum w celu uzyskania siły roboczej. W 362 umiera cesarz Adlener II i na tron wstępuje Matthias I Łagodny, a w 365 roku dochodzi do narodzin pierwszego dziecka cesarza i jego małżonki, Emmy Petani z Tellamel, które umiera przy porodzie. Miało być to efektem Wróżby Niebieskiej Pani , w której to żadne dziecko pary cesarskiej nie będzie cesarzem, cesarzowa zostanie porwana przez smoka i oboje stracą życie przy próbie jej ratowania. W 367, barbarzyńcy przechodzą rzekę Långa i zostają wypchani w kierunku Einster , która zostaje oblężona. W tym samym czasie, wojska Valazji wkraczają na tereny cesarskie. Za sprawą kapłanów dochodzi do pospolitego ruszenia w Cesarstwie, przeganiając barbarzyńców z Einster. W 369 Emma rodzi drugie dziecko, które umiera na kelradzką gorączkę. Armia, dowodzona przez Matthiasa przeganiania plemiona valazjańskie spod Wartenberg. W 375 Chlotar Gromvedzki otrzymuje zgodę od Iana III na eksterminację elfów i krasnoludów, jednak cesarz zakazuje tych działań. Mimo zakazu, Chlotar dokonuje mobilizacji wojsk. W ramach rozjemcy zostaje wysłana cesarzowa Emma. Po początkowych sukcesach, odkryty został fakt, że Chlotar najmuje najemników, a cesarzowa uwięziona. Do cesarza dochodzi wiadomość, że jeśli nie wyda zgody na eksterminację, Chlotar zabije Emmę. Matthias ulega namowom swojego wasala, ale i tak koncentruje wojska. Dochodzi do eksterminacji elfów i krasnoludów, wynikiem czego, Chlotar dostaje przydomek Chciwy Smok. Mimo naporów ze strony dworu cesarskiego, Chlotar nie uwalnia Emmy, co doprowadza do oblężenia Gromvek, w trakcie którego jej władca zabija cesarzową i popełnia samobójstwo. W 379 dochodzi do pogrzebu cesarzowej oraz samobójstwa cesarza Matthiasa I. Na tron, po jego śmierci, wstępuje jego brat, Adlener III Trędowaty. W 379, doża Moris, Avida Volpe wdraża koncepcję opanowania wszystkich wybrzeży Morza Belladona, co jest zaczątkiem Dominium Marsi Bellanonici. Król Valazji, Somhairl Długonogi, koncentruje wojska. Do Wartenberg przybywa cesarz w celach kuracyjnych, lecz w trakcie leczenia, dochodzi do jego śmierci w 381 roku. Na tron wstępuje kuzyn cesarza, Rambert I Groźny. Król Valazji porywa autokefala Jordanesa II i zajmuje Wartenberg, a następnie okopuje się tam. W 383 dochodzi do sprowokowania przez ambasadora Modris ruchów ze strony wojsk Valazji, a także rozbudowy ich floty, napadające porty cesarskie. W odpowiedzi, wojska cesarskie odbijają Wartenberg. W 385 zostaje zdobyte Cheppe, gdzie był przetrzymywany Jordanes II, a dwa lata później Cosenti i Besqcon. W 388 dochodzi do spalenia Aleu. W odwecie, Grace O’llan, kaperka na usługach Valazji, uprowadza syna i żonę doży Modris, Sebastiona Volpe i Dorotha Volpe. W 389 dochodzi do zdobycia Comhluadar i Baile. Efelte, tucj działań były rozmowy pokojowe między cesarstwem, a królestwem. Schizma południowa Po podpisaniu Słonego Pokoju Najjaśniejsza Republika Modris uzyskała możliwość zakładania faktorii handlowych na terytoriach Valazji. Przywileje handlowe dały dodatkowy impuls Republice, a także przyczyniły się w zasadniczym stopniu do rozrostu miasta Modris. W latach dziewięćdziesiątych IV w. pojawił się wcześniej niespotykany problem legislacji przy wyborze nowego autokefala (zwierzchnika legalnych kościołów Cesarstwa). Wybrany w Kelrad Ewaryst został oskarżony o symonię. Wobec zarzutów synod w Norithorze postanowił powierzyć sakrę autokefala Euzebiuszowi. Na północy państwa Ingradyjskiego po raz kolejny uaktywnili się barbarzyńcy zza rzeki Långa. Po początkowych sukcesach plemiona zostały rozbite pod nadmorską miejscowością Einster. Istotą rolę w obronie posiadał Thaddeus , prosty mieszczanin z Yorbrittum. Po bitwie Thaddeus dołączył do kościoła Eo, gdzie po pierwszym odprawionym nabożeństwie umarł. Autokefal Ewaryst I uznał ten fakt za cud. Z biegiem kolejnych lat, zakonnicy kościoła Eo pilnujący grobu świętego, założyli Zakon Grobu św. Thaddeusa przeznaczony do walki z północnymi plemionami barbarzyńców. W 402 doszło do wystąpienia kapłanki bogini Irie (na północy znanej jako Hilen), Fotyny Lar . Kapłanka dowodziła, że za sprawą magii można wydłużyć życie. Swe przemyślenia i recepty ujęła w traktacie Corpore Immortales, powszechnie uznanym za dzieło bluźniercze i heretyckie. Próby zniszczenia każdego egzemplarza traktatu, przez inkwizytorów z Zakonu Gorejącego Słońca, spełzły na niczym. Do treści edyktu o diabelskiej sztuce zostaje dołączony zapis, iż Corpore Immortales, jest księgą zakazaną, zaś posiadaczy woluminu spotka kara najwyższa (śmierci). Bardziej wolnościowe południe państwa, uznało poprawkę za nieważną. „Osiadły w Ingel antykefal Anatazy stwierdza, że Corpore Immortales nie stoi w sprzeczności ze Świętymi Zwojami. W odpowiedzi, autokefal Stefan II ogłasza Anatazego heretykiem i bluźniercą.” - Callendarium Sacrum Ingradum Imperium. W odpowiedzi zgromadzony w Kelrad sobór , pod przywództwem autokefala Stefana II, potępiają zapis Corpore Immortales i wykluczają Anatazego ze społeczności wiernych. Potęgujący się spór dotarł w końcu do cesarza Ramberta, który przyznał rację Stefanowi II. Efektem tego działania był traktat „Co ma cesarz do Kościołów?”, autorstwa Fotyna z Norithoru (brat Fotyny), w którym stwierdza, że cesarz nie ma prawa mieszać się w wewnętrzne spory teologiczne. Na to zareagował przyszły autokefal Albert w dziele „Mowy przeciw fotynystom”. Albert stwierdził, że urząd cesarski jest nieoderwalne złączony ze sprawami religijnymi, gdyż sam monarcha jest pomazańcem bożym, zaś jednym z jego prerogatyw jest mediacja między skłóconymi stronami. Na przestrzeni lat 407 – 409 doszło do wielu rozruchów, które doprowadziły do rozlewu krwi między ortodoksami a heretykami. Cesarz Rambert próbował przeciw działać aktom wandalizmu, gwałtom i morderstwom metodami pokojowymi. Publikuje Listy do Norithoru i Listy do Kelrad, w których namawia do porzucenia rozwiązań siłowych. Na tego rodzaju praktyki ostro zareagował autokefal Stefan II grożąc cesarzowi ekskomuniką jeśli nie opowie się po stronie ortodoksji. Cesarz postanowił nie uginać się żadnej ze stron. Gromadząc wojska w koło Kelrad, Ingel oraz Norithoru (głównych ośrodków zwaśnionych stron) miał w zamyśle aresztowanie przywódców. Ostatecznie działania te nie przyniosły pożądanych skutków. Wobec tego Rambert wysłał swoich synów w charakterze rozjemców: Adnelera do Alberta (autokefala), Sigfrida do Anatazego (antykefala). Sigfrid podczas pertraktacji z Anatazym został przekonany do racji fotynystów . Narastająca przemoc, na tle religijnym, w Cesarstwie potęgowała radykalizację obu ze stron. Cesarz naciskał na swoich synów, aby ich rozmowy przynosiły prędsze skutki. W 414 roku po przybyciu Attara, Adlener i Sigfrid wracają na dwór ojca. Adlener namawiał Ramberta do umacniania sojuszu z autokefalem, zaś Sigfrid do obrania strony fotynystów. Początkowe pokojowe dyskusje przerodziły się w organizowanie prywatnych armii obu synów cesarskich. W celu uniknięcia kolejnej wojny domowej, Rambert nakazuje zamknięcie swych dzieci w wieży, aby ci pogodzili się ze sobą. Rok później autokefal Albert nakłada na Ramberta ekskomunikę, zaś sam zbiega do Middenvatten. Stwierdza przy tym, że jedynie zmiażdżenie fotynystów przez cesarza będzie dostateczną pokutą. Wkrótce Rambert organizuje zbrojne zastępy, które miały aresztować niepokornego autokefala. Pod murami Middenvatten cesarz spotkał się z rycerzami zakonnymi z Najwyższego Słowa i Gorejącego Słońca. Chcąc uniknąć starcia, cesarz ulega. „Purpurowa pokuta . Cesarz wyrusza z wiernymi mu oddziałami do Middenvatten. Wojsko miało stanowić jego gwardię przyboczną, ale w rzeczywistości cesarz chciał pojmać autokefala. Gdy pod murami miasta zauważył obozy zakonów Najwyższego Słowa i Gorejącego Słońca, oznajmił Konradowi Gromersteinowi i Manfredowi von Toppenburg, że przybył błagać autokefala o wybaczenie. Konrad i Manfred wręczyli cesarzowi włosiennicę i ogolili go na łyso. Rambert poniżony wkroczył na kolanach do miasta gdzie padł na twarz przed Albertem. W ten sposób autokefal zdjął z cesarza ekskomunikę. W tym samym czasie Sigfrid zbiega do Norithoru.” - Callendarium Sacrum Ingradum Imperium. Zbiegły z dworu Sigfrid zaczął ulegać namowom Anatazego na próbę sięgnięcia po władzę najwyższą. Szereg spotkań ojca i dwóch synów nie przynosił żadnych skutków. Pojawił się nawet pomysł podzielenia Cesarstwa pomiędzy ortodoksami a heretykami. W 419 roku doszło do nieudanej próby zabójstwa na Rambercie. W wyniku śledztwa okazało się, że za zamachem stoi Sigfrid. Ojciec wyparł się syna wskazując Adlenera, jako jedynego następcę tronu Cesarstwa Ingrajdyjskiego. W odpowiedzi Anatazy ogłasza Sigfrida cesarzem (antycesarzem). Adlener mimo wszystko nie dążył do bratobójczej wojny: polecił Czarnym Kapturom szpiegowanie Anatazego. Śledztwo wykazało, że wyniszczająca wojna miała doprowadzić do tego, że Anatazy chciał po zażegnaniu konfliktu koronować się na władcę i rządzić państwem z ustrojem teokratycznym. Czarne Kaptury przedstawiają Sigfridowi swe odkrycia oraz przedstawiają dowody. Niedługo po tym Anatazy ginie, zaś jego rolę przewodnią obiera Fotyn przysięgając Sigfridowi bezgraniczną lojalność. Po śmierci Rambeta II w 421 roku, na tron wstępuje Adlener III (zwany później Sprawiedliwym). Fotyn poleca Sigfridowi zaatakowanie brata w tym trudnym, okresie przejściowym. Fotyńska lojalność. Na polach pod Hallstat spotykają się siły fotynystów i ortodoksów. W obozie Sigfrida obecny był antykefal Fotyn, a w obozie Adlenera autokefal Albert I. Nim wojska ruszyły na pole, Sigfrid zaproponował spotkanie z bratem, w której mieli brać udział obaj przywódcy religijni. Adlener wyraża zgodę. Gdy dochodzi do spotkania, Sigfrid wydaje im Fotyna, nakazując osądzenie go wedle jego czynów. W zamian za to pragnie otrzymać rozgrzeszenie i przywrócenie do łask królewskich. Początkowo, Adlener wyraża na to zgodę, lecz Albert I stwierdza, że go rozgrzeszy, ale musi udać się na wygnanie na zachód w celu pokuty. Sigfrid opuszcza Cesarstwo Ingradyjskie i udaje się na tereny plemion Svzryjskich (obecny tereny Konfederacji Siguriańskiej). Po tym wydarzeniu doszło do II Soboru w Kelrad, na którym Fotynowi udowodniono kierowanie nielegalną grupą religijną godzącą w los Cesarstwa. Za karę Fotyn udał się na wygnanie do Królestwa Atrynii. W ten sposób funkcja antykefala została zniesiona. Krucjata zachodnia W 426 na dwór cesarski przybywa poselstwo z Konfederacji Siguriańskiej, ogłaszając, że brat cesarza został obrany naczelnikiem całego państwa oraz wystosował prośbę, by wysłać kapłanów Eo w celach ewangelizacji tych ziem. Adlener przychyla się do prośby brata i wysyła duchownych. W międzyczasie Sigfrid nawiązuje kontakty dyplomatyczne z Królestwem Rekadii. Król Terwig III prosi wiec konfederacyjny o pomoc w odzyskaniu sąsiadującej z Rekadią Tewilli, zajętej przez Królestwo Bathary. Naczelnik wyraża zgodę pod warunkiem, że Królestwo Rekadii pozwoli na ewangelizację swoich ziem. Terwig zgadza się na jego warunki. W 432 dochodzi do wypraw łupieżczych Valazjan na miasta objęte protektoratem Najjaśniejszej Republiki Modris, jednak szybko kończy się to rozejmem. Król Valazji, Comerah V oddaje jako rękojmie swojego bratanka Wulstana pod opiekę cesarstwa jako honorowego zakładnika. Między cesarzem, a zakładnikiem zawiązuje się nić przyjaźni. W 434 Adlener decyduje się wesprzeć Sigfrida w walce z Batharnami i namawia autokefala Stefana III do wydania zgody na krucjatę. Początek Krucjaty Batharskiej. W międzyczasie rodzi się syn Adlenera, Rambert. W 437 dochodzi do blokady morskiej Tewilli przez flotę cesarską. Adlener mianuje Wulstana jako dowódcę wojsk świeckich w trakcie krucjaty. Bitwa nad Zatoką Ziria, w której armia cesarska zostaje pokonana, a Wulstan wzięty do niewoli. Cesarz wysyła poselstwo do króla Bathry, Atu, które kończy się fiaskiem. Rok później umiera naczelnik Sigurd, a następcą zostaje jego syn, Otton. W międzyczasie, Wulstan poddawany jest indoktrynacji kulturową państwa batharskiego. W 439 dochodzi do drugiego poselstwa wysłanego przez Adlenera do Atu, tym razem skutecznego. Cesarz mianuje ponownie Wulstana dowódcą. Uczestnicy krucjaty zdobywają liczne miasta i zamki należące do Królestwa Bathry, ale Wulstan zakazuje ich plądrowania oraz wznoszenia świątyń Eo. Dochodzi do bitwy w Zatoce Ziria, gdzie flota cesarska zwycięża tę należącą do Królestwa Bathry, co kończy krucjatę. Król Terwig III otrzymuje we władanie Królestwo Tewilli i prowadzi mocną ewangelizację tych terenów. W 443 ginie syn i żona cesarza, a rok później umiera sam Adlener, wskazując na następcę Wulstana. Możni z cesarstwa chcą okryć purpurą Ottona, syna Sigfrida, ten jednak odmawia. Koronowanie Wulstana na nowego cesarza. Pierwszą decyzją nowego monarchy było poselstwo do Królestwa Bathry, w wyniku czego, wraz z emisariuszami przybywają liczni uczeni z tego państwa jako nowi doradcy cesarza. Dochodzi do liberalizacji obyczajów, a także zniesienia edyktu o diabelskiej sztuce i postanowień purpurowego konklawe. Autokefal Ewaryst II próbuje namówić cesarza do wygnania doradców, niestety, nieskutecznie. Wulstan, zdając sobie sprawę, jak wielkim zagrożeniem jest dla niego Ewaryst II, wykonuje na niego zamach, a następnie znosi tytułu autokefala. Otoczenie Ewarysta zbiega do Ingel. Wulstan namawia barbarzyńców do przekraczania rzeki Långa i osiedlania się na terytorium cesarstwa, a także wstępowania do armii. Liczne plemiona przekraczają rzekę. Niezadowolenie duchownych w stosunku do decyzji Wulstana o zniesieniu poddaństwa i nadaniu wolności wszystkim mieszkańcom cesarstwa, a także jego nienawistny stosunek do kościoła Eo, jest początkiem Boskiego Buntu. Wulstan zbiera armię złożoną z barbarzyńców z północy, a nowo obrany przez buntowników autokefal ekskomunikuje cesarza. Krwawe rozwiązanie zakonów Gorejącego Słońca i Najwyższego Słowa. „Śluby Ingelskie. Magnus Ohenstaf, obejmujący dowództwo nad zbuntowaną szlachtą cesarstwa ślubuje na rynku w Ingel, że zło z korzeniami wypleni, rzuci je do zjedzenia świniom i te potem zabije, by nie mogły z powrotem wydalić nasion jego. Autokefal przyjmuje śluby i nadaje Magnusowi tytuł Bicza Bożego.” - Callendarium Sacrum Ingradum Imperium. Wojska buntowników ruszają w stronę Kelrad, jednak z powodu zdrady miast Lauterbach i Einbenstock, Magnus dzieli wojska na trzy części. Dochodzi do bitwy pod Poreheim, gdzie wojska cesarskiej pokonują należące do Magnusa, nie mniej, dowódca cesarski, barbarzyńca Antaryk Zdobywca, decyduje się puścić jeńców wolno. W 454 dochodzi do Obeholzkich rozmów „Cesarz zaprasza Magnusa i innych ważnych notabli na rozmowy pokojowe do miasta Oberholz w Księtwie Koronnym Kelrad. Magnus przekonany o podstępie odmawia wzięcia udziału w rozmowach i proponuje koncentrację wojsk w odbitym od buntowników mieście Lauterbach. Autokefal Ewaryst III odbiera mu tytuł Bicza Bożego i nazywa go nieprzyjacielem pokoju. Szlachta, popierająca autokefala przyjechała do miasta. Rozmowy pokojowe miały odbywać się na Leawentynie (siedzibie autokefala). Po dobrze rokujących rozmowach dyplomaci zostali zaproszeni na ucztę do Purpurowej Sali. W drodze na miejsce uczty szlachtę zaatakowało wojsko Wulstana, zamykając bramy wyspy Rad, tym samym uniemożliwiając ucieczkę bezbronnym dyplomatom.” - Callendarium Sacrum Ingradum Imperium. Złote półwiecze Po obaleniu i zabiciu Wulstana, na tron wstępuje Magnus I Złotousty. Najjaśniejsza Republika Modris powraca na łono cesarskie ku wielkiemu niezadowoleniu obywateli Republiki. Zanim podjęto kroki prowadzące do uchylenia rozmów, wojska cesarskie opanowały miasto. Republika wróciła do Cesarstwa za sprawą osobistych długów Gwyera Iubera, doży. Cesarz wyszedł z propozycją, iż długi doży zostaną anulowane jeśli Modris powróci w ramy państwa Ingradyjskiego. W wyniku tych działań Iuber zostaje zamordowany. Innym problemem była sytuacja Antaryka – wodza barbarzyńskiego na usługach Wulstana. Władze kościelne domagały się kary dla wodza, lecz w jego obronie stanął Magnus tłumacząc, że Antaryk wspierał Wulstana jedynie z powodów chęci ratowania swojego plemienia. Autokefal Baldomer II uniewinnia Antaryka, zaś cesarz Magnus mianuje go Wielkim Marszałkiem. W 458 doża Republiki Norithoru, Marco di Cossco, proponuje założenie ligi wespół z Księstwem Tenderheim i Księstwem Talendorf w celu uzyskania niepodległości od Cesarstwa. W odpowiedzi Atanaryk zostaje wysłany przez Magnusa w celu opanowania sytuacji. Rozpoczyna ponad dwuletni rajd, w którym zdołał odbić większość zbuntowanych terytoriów. W 461 roku doszło do wystąpienia Angusa Tula z traktetem „O władzy Eo nad żywymi bytami”. Tul stwierdził, że wszystko jest dziełem boga Eo, a on jako jedyny bóg, sprawuje władzę nad ziemią. Tezy tej nie sposób było pogodzić z politeizmem głęboko zakorzenionym w Cesarstwie. Autokefal Buchard I nakazał spalenie dzieł Tula. On sam zbiegł do Królestwa Atrynii, gdzie król Wladyslaw IV, decyduje się przyjąć nową religię. Oblegany w 469 roku Norithor miał okazję oglądać zaślubiny Antaryka i jego wybrany Sofii. Podczas nocy poślubnej Atanaryk niespodziewanie zmarł. Wieść o śmierci zdolnego i przerażającego marszałka, raptownie rozeszła się po odbitych z rąk buntowników ziemiach. Przed kolejnymi rozruchami Cesarstwo uchroniła dyplomacja Magnusa. Republika Norithoru okazała się nieuczciwa w stosunku do swych sojuszników: książę Tenderheim, Lorenzo V, wyjawił, że pomimo zakazu handlu z Cesarstwem. Magnus nakłada cła zaporowe na Klejnot Południa. „Gdy Lorenzo nie jest w stanie zrozumieć, co cesarz miał na myśli, Magnus powiedział, że narzucimy im takie cła, że się kurwa posrają zdradzieckie ancymony.” - Callendarium Sacrum Ingradum Imperium. Po śmierci Magnusa I, na tron wstąpił Magnus II Płochy. Nowy cesarz, żywo zainteresowany naukami Árona z Kroszyna, postanowił ugościć go na dworze. Autokefal momentalnie ekskomunikował cesarza, na co ten wygnał atrynijczyka ze swojego otoczenia. Cesarz rychło uległ, gdyż szykował się do uporządkowania spraw z Norithorem. W 480 r. wysyła Wielkiego Marszałka, Erika von Blumenheim pod mury miasta, gdzie po blokadzie morskiej stworzonej przez armadę z Najjaśniejszej Republiki, udaje się zdobyć miasto. Kolejny z cesarzy, Baldomer IV, chcąc przypieczętować władztwo cesarskie nad największym miastem południa, poleca zamordować małżonkę Manuela Grubego – doży Norithoru. Zlecenie zabójstwa nie wyszło bezpośrednio od cesarza, a od doży Modris, Leo Orwella. Owdowiały Manuel żeni się z siostrą Baldomera, Teodorą. Podczas ceremonii zaślubionych Teodora poznała żonę Wielkiego Marszałka Roberta Ohenstafa, Tellamelę. Kobiety zapałały do siebie swoistą nienawiścią, która potęgowała się wraz z kolejnymi osiągnięciami ich małżonków. Rozpoczęła się gra na intrygi, podczas której obie z możnych pań, próbowały zdeklasować przeciwniczkę. Wykazywano błędy finansowe, fabrykowano oszczerstwa, wszczynano próby skrytobójstwa (finalnie do żadnego morderstwa nie doszło). Sam cesarz Baldomer IV niekoniecznie był zainteresowany tzw. Babską Wojną. Zupełnie inaczej do sprawy podchodził doża Modris, Leo Orwell. Utarczki obu kobiet, przez pojawiające się rozruchy i stronnictwa, psuły interesy Republiki. Wykorzystując umiejętności Czarnych Kapturów zdołał zaaranżować spotkanie Teodory i Tellameli w miejscowości Neuland. Każda z nich otaczała się duchowieństwem, co postanowił wykorzystać wywiad Republiki. W Neuland zorganizowano, na zamkniętym przyjęciu, homoseksualną orgię, w której – zgodnie z zapowiedziami – miały brać udział obie kobiety. Ostatecznie Teodora i Tellamela, po zorientowaniu się, wyjechały z miasta, lecz Czarne Kaptury rozpoczęły propagandę mówiącą, jakoby brały udział w tej imprezie. Ostatecznie szlachta Księstwa Koronnego Kelrad, zagroziła cesarzowi, iż ma zakończyć Babską Wojnę. Według szlachty Cesarstwo Ingradyjskie narażone było na szykany i ośmieszenie. Gdy sprawy zostały zażegnane, cesarz skupił się na organizowaniu Wschodniej Rekonkwisty, która została przyjęta z ogromnym entuzjazmem wszystkich stanów. Krucjata wschodnia W 505 roku cesarstwo koncentruje wojska pod Stalervek, a rok później dochodzi do bitwy pod Cedą, w której to wojska cesarza Adlenera IV i jego sprzymierzeńców z Konfederacji Siguriańskiej oraz Królestw Rekadii i Tewilli zostają odepchnięte do Harpich Szczytów i Brodatych Wzgórz i wycofują się w głąb cesarstwa. W 509 barbarzyńcy zapuszczają się w okolice Kussel. Tam zostają pokonane przez wojska Rekadii i Tewilli, jednak, gdy wybawiciele wchodzą do miasta, grabią je i palą. Król Ginter Spokojny nakazuje swoim oddziałom powrót do macierzy. Ci są posłuszni wolni władcy, ale wracając, grabią miasta cesarskie. Rozsierdzony cesarz Adlener IV wypowiada wojnę Królestwom Rekadii i Tewilli. Ginter przekonuje, że wciąż jest wierny cesarzowi, jednak Adlener nie wierzy w jego słowa. Cesarz prosi autokefala Agatona I o pomoc Zakonu Najwyższego Słowa, ten jednak odmawia. Z nieoczekiwaną pomocą cesarzowi przychodzi jednak Zakon Grobu św. Thaddeusa, który przegania wojska z zachodu na południe. Oblężenie Wulfhoff, które zostaje ocalone przez szarżę kawalerii Wengara von Wulfhoff i zakonników z Zakonu Grobu św. Thaddeusa, co zwieńczone jest rzezią wojsk Rekadii i Tewilli na Lisich Polach. W 521 pokuj między Gwidonem, Ginterem i Adlenerem IV. W 524 autokefal Godrin I wydaje dyspensę, w myśl której drudzy synowie rodów szlacheckich z cesarstwa mogą się żenić ze szlachciankami z Atryni. Pięć lat później Wschodnia Rekonkwista zakończona jest czteroletnim rozejmem między stronami. Rok później umiera cesarz Adlener IV Młot i na tron wstępuje Olaf II. W międzyczasie, magnateria z Atryni, pod wpływem niedotrzymywania ich przywilejów przez króla, decyduje się powstać przeciwko niemu. Wysyłają poselstwa do sprzymierzonych małżeństwami rodów cesarskich o wsparcie ich rokoszu przeciwko królowi Ianowi II. Wieść o tym dochodzi do uszu cesarza Olafa II i zwołuje pobór wojsk do wparcia sprawy magnatów. Jedynie Modris i Norithor decydują się na zachowanie neutralności w tym konflikcie. W 534 roku, wojska cesarskie, pod dowództwem marszałka von Rittenstoff wchodzą na tereny Królestwa Atryni, zajmując z wolna tereny należące do atrynijczyków. Dochodzi do licznych gwałtów i mordów na cywilach. Król Ian II ucieka na południe, a magnaci atryńscy, w zamian za obietnicę wpływów i dochodów, oddają Królestwo w jako lenno cesarstwa. Lennikiem Ottona staje się nowo obrany król, dawny Kanclerz Wielki i przywódca partii magnackiej, Przywit Sierosky. Pochód wojsk cesarskich zatrzymuje się dopiero przy twierdzy Krzemieniec, która jest heroicznie i skutecznie broniona przez resztki rojalistów atryńskich, co stanowi przykład dla innych. Król Ian II decyduje się na powrót do kraju, jednak zostaje zamordowany przez własnych popleczników, którzy na tron wznoszą jego syna, Olbrachta I. Ten decyduje się wysłać poselstwo do chanów ze Stepów Akrymyjskich oraz Republiki Modris i Nortihoru. Król Olbracht powołuje Konfederację Pyrzelską, jednoczącą wszystkie oddziały partyzantów i wiernych królowi wojsk. Chan z plemienia Magnów decyduje się wesprzeć sprawę Olbrachta, zaś Norithor poprzez wysłanie oficerów oraz pomocy logistycznej. W 537 roku, Rittenstoff wycofuje się spod obleganej twierdzy do stolicy lenna, Kavaz, a hetmani Sobotka i Ofierd ślubują odzyskanie królestwa z rąk najeźdźców. Rok później dochodzi do zdobycia przez nich Kamienia Węgielnego, będącego jedyną drogą do Kavaz. W ich ręce wpadają liczni magnaci. Marszałek wycofuje się na zachód. Ostra zima i ataki harcowników sprawiają, że wiele zapasów z cesarstwa nie dociera do stacjonujących wojsk w Atryni, przez co w szeregach wojsk Ottona II panują głód i zarazy, co powoduje straty wśród ludzi. W 540 roku następuje odwilż i von Rittenstoff otrzymuje posiłki z macierzy, a także obietnicę wparcia magnatów. „Bitwa pod Nieslowami zwana też Bitwą Jeżdżącego Trupa. Wielki Marszałek decyduje się wydać walną bitwę na dość nierównym terenie blisko wsi Nieslowo, licząc na ostateczne rozwiązanie. Magnaci, widząc zbliżającą się potęgę konfederatów decydują się zdradzić Wielkiego Marszałka. Porywają go w nocy i wysyłają potajemnie do obozu Hetmanów Ofierda i Sobotki. Magnaci w tym czasie ogłaszają ucieczkę Rittendorfa i przejęcie dowództwa. Wojska cesarskie nie są przekonane do słów atrynijczyków i nakazują im przedstawienie dowodu. Tym okazuje się być potencjalne ciało Wielkiego Marszałka, rzekomo pogryzionego przez dzikie zwierzęta. Znakiem rozpoznawczym miała być zbroja, którą miał Flavius miał ubierać do walki. Magnaci liczyli na to, że cesarscy się rozbiegną i zaczną plądrować, a oni sami odbiorą nagrodę za złapanie Rittenstoffa i zostaną przywróceni do łask. Nad ranem, żołnierze konfederatów odnajdują Wielkiego Marszałka i prowadzą go przed oblicze hetmanów. Tam, przedstawia im, jak się tu znalazł i powiedział, że woli umrzeć, niż być jeńcem. Ofierd i Sobotka, po rozmowie między sobą, orzeczają swój osąd: dostaniesz dwa tysiące wojska i uderzysz na zdrajców, swoich zostawiając w pokoju. Będziesz miał swe zadośćuczynienie, bo choć jesteś naszym wrogiem, honor masz iście żołnierski, a kawalerski takowoż. Zdziwiony propozycją hetmanów, przystał na to. Wojska cesarskie szykowały się już do opuszczenia obozu, gdy nagle zawył róg, mówiący o ataku. Agitatorzy magnatów nakazywały, by uciekały, lecz zastępca wojsk cesarskich uznał, że jednak będą walczyli dalej. Niepewni arystokraci również wyszli na pole. Gdy tylko wojska cesarskie szykowały się do odparcia ataku, zobaczyły na przedzie chorągiew Wielkiego Marszałka, a także kogoś, kto jest ubrany podobnie do niego. Myśląc, że to duch, zerwali się do ucieczki. W tym czasie szarża uderzyła w hufce magnackie, rozbijając je i zmuszając do ucieczki. Rittenstoff zajechał do swojego obozu i nakazał ściganie uciekających magnatów. W ten sposób, Konfederaci i Ingradyjczycy okrążyli magnatów i wybili do nogi. Po bitwie, Wielki Marszałek podjął się wszczęciu rozmów pokojowych między Królestwem Atrynii, a Cesarstwem Ingradyjskim.” - Callendarium Sacrum Ingradum Imperium. W 541 dochodzi do pokoju w Pozat, w którym to cesarstwo musiało zwrócić wszystkie zdobyte tereny, wypłacić zadośćuczynienie, a Norithor wróci w łamy cesarstwa w zamian za dotrzymanie wszystkich postanowień między republiką a Atrynią. Renesans cesarski W 542, na polowaniu, ginie cesarz Olaf II. Senatorowie z wyspy Kel nie chcą osadzić na tronie prawowitego następcy, Rudrigera z powodu choroby łamliwości kości. Zwołane zostaje II purpurowe konklawe, w wyniku którego purpurą okryty zostaje Rudriger. Do nowego cesarza przychodzą przedstawiciele elfickich diaspor ze skargą na ludzi. Cesarz udziela zgody na noszenie broni przez elfy i krasnoludy. Zaczyna się rozwój badań nad kulturą elfów i krasnoludów, czego przodownikami są Venndom Tasartir i Dante Valchoos. Obchody 550 lat państwa ingradyskiego. Cesarz zwalnia chłopów z pańszczyzny, co wywołuje bunt u szlachty. W jej trakcie ginie Oswald Jager, margrabia Marchii Północy. Tytuł uzurpuje sobie jego syn, Marius. Rudriger nawołuje oddanie przez niego Żelaznej Pięści, symbolu władzy w Marchii Północy, ten jednak odmawia. Cesarz koncentruje wojska pod Dunkelberg i zaczyna oblegać twierdzę Yorbrittum. Marius wydaje przyjęcie na cześć swojego ojca, na której zaproszony zostaje cesarz. Ten przychodzi. Generałowie sądząc, że zginął, chcą obrać na cesarza Rispodelha, ten jednak odmawia. Z rana, cesarz wraca pod asystą gwardii margrabi, Ogrynów. W 555, barbarzyńcy pod wodzą nowego króla, Marboda, atakują Marchię Północną. Cesarz wycofuje oblężenie, zgadzając się na warunki Mariusa. Margrabia z Yorbrittum prowadzi nieudolną obronę swoich ziem. W 558 śmierć Rudrigera, zaś na nowego cesarza zostaje obrany Rispodelh I, namaszczony przez poprzedniego monarchę. Władca, otrzymawszy wcześniej informację, że otoczenie Mariusa jest w stanie pomóc go obalić, decyduje się przychylić się do prośby. Zaczyna od ofensywy na tereny zajęte przez barbarzyńców. Ogłoszony zostaje pobór do wojska, jednak z powodu braku zainteresowania poddanych, do struktur armijnych zostają wcielone elfy i krasnoludy, które w zamian za służbę zostaną obywatelami cesarstwa. W 564 dochodzi do ofensywy, w której Armia Trzech Ras odbija miasta zajęte przez barbarzyńców. Dochodzi do Krwawych Urodzin, w trakcie których ambasador Modris, Pierre Vittima, zabija księcia Marchii Wschodniej, Abrozjusa Pohla i ucieka na wschód. Cesarz żąda od Mariusa wsparcia militarnego, ten jednak odmawia, za co została mu odebrana Żelazna Pięść. Nowym margrabią zostaje Godryn Namüel z Księstwa Flavoux. W 570 roku, wymęczeni przez wojska cesarskie i bandy Hazzardaków wojowie Marboda buntują się przeciwko swojemu królowi. Ten decyduje się na ponowne paktowanie z cesarzem, jednak Rispodelh odmawia. W 572 wypycha barbarzyńców zza limes i proponuje zwołanie V krucjaty. Autokefal odmawia z powodu obecności elfów i krasnoludów w armii cesarstwa. Za namową Tasartira dochodzi do usunięcia innych ras niż ludzie z szeregów armijnych. W 573 atak na poczet cesarza, w którym ginie władca. Na nowego monarchę wskazywany jest Rispodelh Młodszy, syn Rispodelha I, jednak uznany jest za niegodnego purpury. Na tron wstępuje Verus, brat poprzedniego cesarza. Zostaje podpisany rozejm między Verusem, a Marbodem, wedle którego ziemie króla barbarzyńców stają się klientem cesarstwa. Okres całunu W 574 roku po przybyciu Attara, podczas święta Sol’Ithler w Norithorze, dochodzi do wypadku. Cesarz Verus, oglądający popisy iluzjonistów został ranny, w wyniku czego zapadł w śpiączkę. Iluzjoniści wykorzystywali cosmos magic, do czego oficjalnie się nie przyznawali ze względu na powszechny zakaz praktykowania magii. Ich popisy wyzwoliły ładunek energetyczny, a będący w epicentrum cesarz, odniósł poważne obrażenia, lecz nie zginął. Purpurowa Regencja, zajmująca się problemem sukcesji po Verusie, orzekła, że Rispodelh II nie jest godny cesarskiego diademu. Marszałek Ulif Raizner i doża Najjaśniejszej Republiki Modris, Kersil Sorill w końcu jednak przeforsowali wybór Rispodelha na cesarza. Kersil Sorill dążył do zdestabilizowania struktur państwowych, w efekcie których, Republika miała wybić się na niepodległość. W 577 r. doszło do nieudanej próby zamordowania cesarza. Jej inicjatorem był doża Modris, lecz skrzętnie ukrył swój udział. Winą zostały obarczone organizacje nieludzkie (elfów oraz krasnoludów). Wydany został przy tym edykt bezpieczeństwa zakazujący noszenia broni przez nieludzi. Działania Sorilla były nie jasne nawet dla jego najbliższego otoczenia, lecz oczywistym było, że niesłabnąca pozycja Noruthoru skutecznie utrudni wdrażanie planu doży w życie. Rok później elficcy magowie z Norithoru zdołali przekonać dożę, że ich magia zdoła pokonać każdą armię. W Akademii Doży powstał nowy wydział dotkliwie łamiący postanowienia edyktu o diabelskiej sztuce. Akcja ta wywołała natychmiastową reakcję cesarską: cesarz wysłał Ulifa Raiznera do spacyfikowania łamiącego prawo dożę. Armia cesarska i armia Norithoru, wsparta zaciężną jazdą Gryfonów z Atrynii, spotkała się nieopodal wsi Zielone Pola. Siły lojalistów zostały zdruzgotane, lecz Norithor nie wykorzystał inicjatywy dając siłom cesarskim czas na przegrupowanie się. Sprawę skomplikował fakt wycofania się Gryfonów z państwa Ingradyjskiego przez sytuację wewnętrzną w Królestwie Atrynii. Wkrótce rozpoczęło się oblężenie Klejnotu Południa. W 581 roku Camperezzowie, ród odpowiedzialny za obronę Wielkiej Bramy, zdradzają dożę otwierając wejście do miasta lojalistom. „W efekcie Frederico Camperezza otrzymał tytuł księcia koronnego, stając się tym samym monarchą Klejnotu Południa.” - Callendarium Sacrum Ingradum Imperium. Aby zażegnać niebezpieczeństwa wewnętrzne, otoczenie Rispodelha doradziło cesarzowi, aby zażądał syna Godryna Dermana Namüela, margrabiego Marchii Północy, jako rękojmi pokoju. Ruch ten był również sprowokowany osobistą poradą Kersila Sorilla. Stabilizacja w Księstwie Norithoru (nazywanym również Bękarcim Księstwie) wydawała się faktem. Cesarz nakazał składanie ofiar dziękczynnych za wygraną wojnę. Elfy i niektóre grupy krasnoludów odmówiły oddawania czci ludzkim bóstwom. Doszło do wystąpień publicznych i krwawych pacyfikacji oraz walk na arenach, w których udział brali pojmani wichrzyciele. Do demonstracji dołączali się również studenci. W ramach kary żacy byli zsyłani na wyspę Mort (kolonia karna przeznaczona dla nieludzi) w Najjaśniejszej Republice Modris. W 585 roku Deotardus, syn Godryna, ucieka z dworu cesarskiego przy pomocy Czarnego Kaptura. Agent Czarnych Kapturów przekonał Deotardusa, że cesarz pragnie potajemnie go zamordować. W istocie cesarz nosił się z takim zamiarem, lecz od tego pomysłu odżegnywał do Ulif Raizner. W tym samym czasie profesor Vendom Tasartir, oficjalnie doradca doży Sorilla, nieoficjalnie przełożony Czarnych Kapturów, prowokuje wojnę margrabiego Marchii Północy z plemionami północnymi. Dzięki tej wojnie Najjaśniejsza Republika Modris odnotowuje wzrosty płynące z transakcji handlowych, udziela również bezpośredniego wsparcia. Po przybyciu na limes Deotardus dowiedział się, że jego ojciec zmarł na chorobę krwawych płuc. Opowiada o krzywdach, które ponosił z rąk cesarza, zaś profesor Tasartir namawia go do wystąpienia przeciw Rispodelhowi. Zakonnicy Grobu św. Thaddeusa okrywają Deotardusa purpurowym płaszczem. Oficjalnym casus belli była odmowa przyznania Deotardusowi godności margrabiego Marchii Północy (urząd ten był nadawany przez monarchę, nie dziedziczony). Mówiono także o próbach zamachu na życie młodzieńca. „Dodatkowo Deotardus uważał, że tytuł cesarza, który przyjął jest tymczasowy bowiem zrzeknie się władzy tuż po obudzeniu wuja Rispodelha, Verusa, któremu należy się tron.” - Callendarium Sacrum Ingradum Imperium. W tym czasie do państwa Ingradyjskiego powrócił Piere Vittima, który przywiózł z dalekiego wschodu projekt kuszy samopowtarzalnej – konstrukcji o kilku wyrzutniach bełtów naciąganych za pomocą jednej dźwigni. Tasartir, nieskutecznie, próbuje wyprosić u Deotardusa w przypadku wygranej zniesienie edyktu o diabelskiej sztuce. Wojska lojalistów do ostatniej chwili nie chciały wdawać się w walną bitwę. Dzięki temu armia Deotardusa zdołała podejść aż pod Dunkelberg w Księstwie Koronnym Kelrad. Do walki doszło, po ustaleniach Deotardusa i Ulifa Raiznera, pod Dunkelberg w roku 587. Po sromotnej przegranej lojalistów z marszu zajęto miasto Rad (będące lądową częścią stolicy państwa – Kelrad). Irmina Camprezza, żona Ulifa Raiznera, przekonana przez profesora Tasartira, otworzyła bramy miejskie. Rodowi Camprezza zostało obiecane, że po skończonej wojnie, będzie mógł dalej sprawować władzę monarszą w Bękarcim Księstwie. Zdobycie wyspy Kel, otoczonej wysokim murem, chronionej przez ostre skały w morzu, wydawało się niemożliwe. Wysłano zatem delegację, w której skład wchodził Vendom Tasartir, Castor von Wulfhof, Berdard i Klaus Engelowie (ministrowie wywiadu i kontrwywiadu Marchii Północnej) oraz jeden z agentów Czarnych Kapturów. Rozmowy nie przyniosły żadnych efektów, lecz wkrótce odkryto ciało cesarza Rispodelha II w łaźni. Działania Deotardusa nacechowane były brakiem zdecydowania. Początkowo przyjął purpurę i pozwalał nazywać się cesarzem, lecz po pokonaniu Rispodelha postanowił okryć sarkofag, w którym spoczywał Verus, swym płaszczem. Ogłosił się Opiekunem Ojczyzny i utworzył Purpurową Regencję, której przewodził. Profesor Tasartir, jako zwolennik silnej władzy cesarskiej, namawia Deotardusa, aby przejął władzę. Sprzyjały temu warunki: Opiekun Ojczyzny cieszył się znakomitą popularnością wśród prostego ludu oraz notabli. Zrezygnował z tej koncepcji i polecił profesorowi odnaleźć sposób na obudzenie Verusa. Deotardus wiedział, że Vendom Tasartir jest czarodziejem, lecz postanowił nie ujawniać tego publicznie. Z drugiej strony Kersill Soril zleca profesorowi zabójstwo Verusa i zrzucenie winy na Opiekuna Ojczyzny czego Tasartir kategorycznie odmawia. W 589 r. wyszło na jaw, że doża Modris dąży do zdestabilizowania struktur państwowych. Prowokował ponadto konflikt między Księstwem Flavoux, a Norithorem. Nastąpiła też zmiana poglądu – Soril od tej chwili pragnął obudzenia cesarza Verusa na wieść o centralizacji władzy przez Deotardusa (sam Opiekun Ojczyzny nazywał się naprzemiennie cesarzem i opiekunem). Profesor Tasartir widząc jedyną nadzieję w Deotardusie, zrywa zwierzchnictwo od Modris, zleca zamordowanie osób odpowiedzialnych za odnalezienie leku na śpiączkę, a gdy wszystko to zawodzi rezygnuje z pomysłu morderstwa. Ciało uśpionego Verusa stało się przedmiotem walk politycznych. Opiekun Ojczyzny zrezygnował z tytułu mianując się cesarzem. Podejrzewa się, że Vendom Tasartir od początku blefował przy zrywaniu ze stronami i zmianą swych zapatrywań. Dowodzi tego wykradnięcie ciała spod władzy Deotardusa i próba przewiezienia go pod pieczę Verona ze Stalervek, margrabiego Marchii Północnej. Motywy i okoliczności nigdy nie zostały należycie zbadane, gdyż towarzyszący profesorowi agent Czarnych Kapturów, zamordował co, co wznieciło falę dalszych spekulacji. W 590 roku w trakcie święta Sol’Ithel cesarz Deotardus ginie z ręki zakapturzonego mężczyzny. "Winą natychmiast zostają obarczone Czarne Kaptury z Najjaśniejszej Republiki Modris. Oskarżenie wystosował ród Camperezza z Norithoru. W tym samym roku duchowieństwo cesarskie organizuje III Purpurowe Konklawe, na którym zapadł wyrok mówiący, że purpura cesarska należy się jedynie Verusowi, który w dalszym ciągu nie wybudził się ze śpiączki, lecz z niewiadomych powodów żyje. Fakt ten nazwano cudem danym przez bogów. Święta Republika Middenvatten, Marchia Walsberg i Księstwo Koronne Gromvek przysięgają bronić ciała Verusa. Najjaśniejsza Republika Modris i Marchia Północy zawiązują sojusz, który ma na celu osadzenie na tronie Armeryna Godryna Namüela, brata przyrodniego zamordowanego cesarza. Senat Księstwa Koronnego Kelrad ogłasza, że władza regencyjna należy się właśnie jemu, zaś Księstwo Koronne Ostreich i księstwo Tenderheim ogłaszają niepodległość. Miasto Nongent zrywa zależność od namiestnictwa Księstwa Koronnego Kelrad i ogłasza się Wolnym Miastem. Księstwa Tolmezzo i Desteve zawiązują sojusz i wkrótce wypowiadają wojnę Bękarciemu Księstwu, pod powodem roszczeń terytorialnych i przywrócenia republiki. Księstwo Flavoux, w obawie przed potęgą Norithoru, ogłasza neutralność." - Callendarium Sacrum Ingradum Imperium. Nastają czasy obecne; tak zwane Wojną o Całun. Podział terytorialny ---- Państwo ingradyjskie jest podzielone na księstwa koronne, księstwa oraz republiki kształtujące się z biegiem lat. Księstwa koronne, w odróżnieniu od zwykłych księstw, posiadają w swej historii epizod królewski, przez który zostają wyróżnione spośród pozostałych jednostek terytorialnych (są również potężniejsze). Osobliwym przypadkiem jest Księstwo Norithoru, nazywane również ''Bękarcim Księstwem, ''które przez większość swego jestestwa było republiką. Księstwo Koronne Kelrad Księstwo Koronne Gromvek Księstwo Koronne Ostreich Marchia Północy Marchia Walsberg Święta Republika Middenvatten Najjaśniejsza Republika Modris Księstwo Tenderheim Księstwo Norithoru Księstwo Ingel Księstwo Tolmezzo Księstwo Desteve Księstwo Flavoux Wolne Miasto Nongent Ustrój ---- Ustrojem panującym w Cesarstwie jest monarchia oparta na zasadach primogenitury (tj. najstarszy syn dziedziczy po zmarłym monarsze). Co istotne, prawo to jest zwyczajowe, nie spisane i w przeszłości generowało wiele sporów sukcesyjnych. W przypadku sporów, zaistniałych po śmierci monarchy, zbiera się Purpurowe Konklawe, w którego skład zwyczajowo wchodzi duchowieństwo, szlachta (przeważnie z Księstwa Koronnego Kelrad) i wybiera nowego cesarza. Znamiennym jest, że w całej ciągłości Cesarstwa, na tronie nie zasiadała kobieta. Nie jest to przejawem mizogini ponieważ wtedy, gdy zbierało się Konklawe, podnosiły się głosy kierujące swój wybór ku jednej z potężniejszych szlachcianek (głównie z Marchii Walsberg). Ostatnie wydarzenia w Cesarstwie ukazały problem sukcesyjny. Cesarz Rispodelh I uznał, że jego syn Rispodelh II, nie jest godny sprawowania władzy najwyższej i wskazał, jako swego następce młodszego brata - Verusa. Rispodelh I i tak objął władztwo po tragicznym wypadku Verusa w Bękarcim Księstwie. Kultura ---- Religia ---- Zgodnie z Edyktem Oka, z 203 roku po przybyciu Attara, żaden z poddanych cesarza, nie ma prawa odstąpić od religii oficjalnego panteonu. Początkowo zapis ten był martwą literą prawa. Od 350 roku, a zatem od założenia Zakonu Gorejącego Słońca, postanowienia edyktu stawały się coraz bardziej realne. Urzędujący kapłani czasami obdarzeni są mocą sprawiania cudów (tzw. Łaska). Potrafią leczyć, przeganiać demony lub wykorzystywać Łaskę w inny sposób. Heretyckie pisma wskazują, że Łaska jest niczym innym jak magią (cosmos magic). Duchowieństwo z drugiej strony tłumaczy zjawisko Łaski, swoistym cudem zesłanym przez określone bóstwo. Lokalnymi kościołami tudzież świątyniami zarządza zwyczajowo kapłan w randze proboszcza. Do pomocy przysposobionych ma prezbiterów. Nad nimi, opiekujący się kilkoma parafiami, stoi ekleziarcha. Nad ekleziarchami, na najwyższym szczeblu władzy księstwa, wolnego miasta lub republiki, stoi arcykapłan. W miastach o wyjątkowo rozbudowanej strukturze kościelnej, funkcjonuje stanowisko ekleziana. Eklezian na ogół przewodzi podległej mu świątyni oraz kilkoma kaplicami w obrębie jego jurysdykcji. Kapłanom, mnichom (mniejszym duchownym) oraz zakonnikom zabrania się wchodzenia w związki małżeńskie, a także pozostawać w konkubinatach. Ten drugi zakaz jest ustawicznie łamany w szczególności na południu państwa ingradyjskiego. Spośród warstwy arcykapłańskiej wybierany jest autokefal. Od 350 roku autokefal spełnia rolę głowy legalnych kościołów, przewodzi nim, rozwiązuje spory wewnętrzne, podpisuje anatemy i ekskomuniki, nadzoruje misje mające na celu nawracanie podbitych ludów. W teorii na urząd autokefala może zostać wybrany duchowny powyżej czterdziestego roku życia. W praktyce od początku istnienia urzędu, autokefalem nie został duchowny o randze niższej niż arcykapłan. Legalność magii ---- Kontrowersyjność praktyk magicznych jest ugruntowana w strachu przed trudno wytłumaczalnymi zjawiskami. Wiele pokoleń naukowców próbowało wytłumaczyć naturę zjawisk magicznych, ich genezę, oddziaływanie stałe na rzeczywistość i dokonać próby systematyzacji. Starania te były utrudnione przez dążenie duchowieństwa do zakazu stosowania cosmos magic. Magia jest znana w całym Cesarstwie Ingradyjskim. Na południu tolerancja względem praktyków cosmos magic jest bardziej powszechna, aniżeli w północnych księstwach. W 300 roku po przybyciu Attara, król Dago II wprowadziłw życie edykt o diabelskiej sztuce. Odtąd praktykowanie magii wiązało się z karą śmierci, w drobniejszych przypadkach trwałemu okaleczeniu ciała. Edykt obejmuje do obecnych czasów, choć wielu magów (nieoficjalnych, rzecz jasna) wkładało wiele wysiłków, aby zlikwidować postanowienia edyktu. Nieludzie w Cesarstwie ---- ---- Dzieje najnowsze Kategoria:Święte Cesarstwo Ingradyjskie